Waiting
by Ventiwings
Summary: He instinctively reeled his hand back and forced an embarrassed expression back from his face as she smiled and tilted her head. “It’s fine, I can wait until you’re ready.”


Waiting

I've been on hiatus in the Brawl section for a bit too long, but I got bored with my fics. Sorry if people were still waiting. To try and make a comback I have created this one shot!

Summary: He instinctively reeled his hand back and forced an embarrassed expression back from his face as she smiled and tilted her head. "It's fine, I can wait until you're ready."

Enjoy!~Dream

* * *

Retrieving a radiating light from her finger tips, the young woman heaved a breath as she was helping with the infirmary staff of the Smash Mansion. The brunette breathed a relieving breath as she voluntarily hoisted the white winged angel from waking up of a three night rest. The dual sword wielding smasher groggily thanked the magic user who gave a half hearted welcome as he shakily climbed out of the bed. Unfortunately for the clumsy angel, the white sheet slipped from the mattress and pulled him to fall to the floor.

The angel then tossed himself over on the cold tiled floor and tugged the sheet off from his person and crawled to his knees. The brunette willingly helped him up once more, making sure he still had good balance by leading him to the opened doors. When he left, the brunette accidentally plucked one of his snow colored feathers and blushed faintly at how dazed she was to do so. However, apologizing was out of the question when the brawl new comer was quickly discovered and dragged for some target practice by Falco himself with Ness tagging along.

Sighing, the ancient queen waltzed over to fix the infirmary bed that the other smasher stayed in for the past three days. She grabbed the white sheet and neatly pressed it against the warm mattress that was previously used then tucked it at the sides. A glance was towards the clock as it ticked second by second as she nervously chewed her lower lip. Another sigh wasted within a twenty second time span then she clicked her boots to the floor and began walking with some left over bandages that were discarded from last night.

A certain Koopa King had a pretty deep gash across his left scaled arm that Marth had forced in his blade. It was a mere slip up the blue haired prince made, though Bowser obviously didn't agree to that confession. The ones in the audience did agree to the Altean's story however so majority rules; that didn't mean the fire breathing turtle wouldn't complain. The magic user had to nod and listen intently to every word that he spoke in order to not upset him any further than the others had. She thanked that the whole therapy session was over with the Koopa being more enlightened with the piece of advice that the young woman had given.

It was simple really, just beat the Falchion wielder in another Brawl and they'll be even. However, the guidelines was that no killing was involved and having any fatal wounds was not going to be accepted as a victory. She would have to watch the match just in case the guidelines were going to be followed correctly; it wasn't that she didn't trust Bowser, it was the thought of this being revenge that made her hesitant. Biting her lower lip, her ears twitched as the clock's ticking seemed to have gotten louder and strained her ears.

"I'd better get going." She whispered to no one in particular and bundled the containers of medicine on the counter top then closed the door as she left the infirmary. Her hands trembled a bit as she walked down the stairs of the Mansion and tried to gracefully scurry to the double doors that were just a turn to the right of the third hallway. Maybe if she transformed into her alter ego then the walk would be a mere ten second dash, but it would only attract any brawl hungry smashers if she did. That was out of the question if it meant her peaceful day would be ruined.

A mellifluous hum began traveling through the quiet halls as the brunette passed by a singing blond haired princess who skipped in joy. A faint trace of red was seen perched on the other girl's cheeks as she quickly opened her eyes to show off those sky blue orbs. They directed towards the brunette for a split second before closing and continuing her humming in peace. This magic user wasn't going to be tempted to be asked if it meant being late for such a meeting that was beyond her reach. Besides, the two females were going to meet later in the day for tea, so the question could wait.

Stomping her boots against the carpet, the long haired young woman finally confronted the double doors and forced them open to find a certain someone waiting there. Tilting her head, the two bangs that were tied up began to dangle to the direction she tilted her head. Her sapphire orbs looking innocent as if she never witnessed any pain in her entire life. That certain someone who waited for her was none other then the yellow electric rodent who twitched its ears. Adorable looking eyes wandered over and concentrated on her then finally Pikachu jerked his tail and signaled for her to follow him. Somehow understanding the pointy eared young woman took a step forward and finally the Pokemon made a mad dash through the garden. Crossing through grassy field and avoiding several hedges and bushes, the electric source of energy finally came into a smooth stop.

Trying to follow suit, so did the brunette as she pushed her strands back behind her ears and gave a deep breath of relief. The two had been crisscrossing all over the place, it was about time for them to finally come to the destination. Though it had already turn into the evening, way later than the appropriate time for her meeting to have started. Furrowing her eye brows, she knew that blaming one of the veterans wouldn't be much of use or to be fair; she did decide to follow the little guy on her own. Sighing she kneeled down on the grass and began petting Pikachu in rhythm as he purred at the delight of her pace.

The two were resting in an open field, stars filling the evening sky as the wind stayed calm, opposing all of those rain storms that wavered in. Looking around it seemed that nothing of her interest would be here, so she got up and gave a polite bow to the yellow rodent who twitched his long ears once more. "Forgive me Pikachu, but I wish to return to the Mansion. Princess Peach is waiting for my return." She muttered whilst she bowed her head down in the presence of the veteran.

However, not wanting the queen to leave, the Pokemon executed his quick attack and appeared in front of the young woman with grass blades and dirt crumbs shot in the air. He was still standing on his feet with his front paws at his sides, then he jerked his tail for her to look behind. Silently ruminating upon this she slowly turned to find the green clad hero sitting further away and gazing at the stars. It seemed as though the wielder of the Triforce of Courage wasn't part of this plan the electricity infested mouse thought up.

Pikachu waved his stumpy arms and pointed that the young woman should give the other smasher some company. Nodding at this and giving one of her most gentlest smiles, the brunette turned only to miss the abashed faint blush that faded onto the yellow rodent's face. Shaking his head at that and trying to act casual, he hopped over to the brunette and pushed her ankle so she would finally come into contact with the Master Sword user. Tripping a bit, the magic user gave a soft look with her gorgeous sapphire eyes and shot them at the Pokemon who desperately wanted the two to talk.

Wanting to please her little friend, she took in a breath and pounded her foot steps softly on the green grass that was shaded by the night sky. Her long brunette hair bounced in a small feat from on her back and on her shoulders as she crunched her hands into a fist. Even though the two have known each other for a while now, it still felt as though he was distancing himself from her. Whatever made him dislike her so much, it made her stomach churn as she couldn't even figure out an answer.

Straightening her nervous posture, the Triforce of Wisdom carrier then took a sit besides the young man and crossed her legs to the left. Her beautifully made gown fluttered to the side and underneath as it crushed the dark shaded grass blades. Leaning to the right, she could feel the green clad hero trembling a bit by her presence with his palms spread open on the grassy field. Smiling a bit, her eyes witnessed the yellow rodent pounce right on the swordsman's lap and formed into a ball as he purred a bit by the hero's touch. Her eyes grew gentle once more as she then inched her right hand closer to his and let her slim fingers slide against his.

Her brunette hair dangling by the still wind as she brought out a brighter smile that pulled at the corners of her lips. She beamed it towards the green clad smasher as he glanced and blushed faintly at the sight of the magic user. Pikachu pulled one eye open as he gave a shadowy smirk with his front paws covering his mouth. The pair of Hylians stayed silent as the male concentrated more on the grass blades rather than the company that was brought to him. Even though it was uninteresting looking at the ground like her companion, she closed her eyes and willingly settled her right hand on his.

A good shade of red was painted on the ranger's cheeks as his cobalt eyes kept blinking from the young woman and to their hands. The electric Pokemon gave a victorious grin as he propped his head up and blinked curiously at the result. His tail twitched once more and his ears perked up a bit to find that at least one of them tried making a move. The brunette had her eyes closed though without noticing yet another one smitten with those rare smiles she gives.

However, when Pikachu looked over to the young man he gave a hidden scowl, wondering why he wasn't doing anything yet. Some electric currents were beginning to radiate from the pouches on his cheeks; angered by the thought of this set up being meaningless. If nothing was going to happen sooner or later, then he would just have to fix it himself. The thought of doing that made him feel a bit more motivated since her brought the two here so they could finally have some privacy. It's not like they could do much on their own, so it felt like his job to do whatever it takes to get these two to do something.

The cobalt eyed Hylian then shifted a bit, just so his eyes rested on the night sky instead and his scowl dropped in the most abashed way. Feeling him move a bit, the queen peeked with one eye slightly open then boldly and gently captured his rough hand in her nimble one. Sadly, it only lasted in a such short amount of time that Pikachu barely get to watch for any progress. The swordsman directed his gaze right at their entwined hands and felt that blush beginning to spread like wildfire all over his face.

He instinctively reeled his hand back and forced an embarrassed expression back from his face as she smiled and tilted her head. "It's fine, I can wait until you're ready." More heat came over him as he then turned a bit, not wanting her to witness the embarrassment. The starry sky was observing these two with much distraught as how the trial romance ended so quickly. Pikachu had much of the same thought as he peered at the young man's face with much amusement however. The hero's face was a glowing red and saw his cobalt eyes glancing time and time again to the young woman.

Even though she gave him time to try and steam off from that, he felt a bit crestfallen at the thought of her waiting for someone like him. The brunette was the queen of Hyrule where as he was some farmer in small village of Ordon and not to mention a mere swordsman in her presence. It is true that he saved her and many others through the journey he made forcefully, but it didn't mean that he could live up to her expectations. The warmth that was lied on his hand from her touch had crawled up to him and he felt chilled when it began disappearing.

"Link…" Her voice carried on like a breeze as she stood up and patted her gown then she bowed formally, the same way she did with Pikachu. "I must depart for now, it is getting late and I do not want to trouble Master Hand and Mario with delayed paperwork." Without waiting for a reply, she wistfully turned around and began walking back to the direction where Pikachu led her. The brunette bit her lower lip as she kept walking away from the dirty blond haired young man.

The small yellow bolts of lightning escaped Pikachu's red pouches as he bounded off Link's lap and stood firmly on the ground. He balled his tiny fists and tensed his tail trying to gain the ranger's attention, not wanting this to go unspoken. Link was in a trance with his bangs covering his eyes, shading out parts of his face as he clutched on the grass blades. Tilting his head, the electric Pokemon knew that the Hylian sitting in front of him was conflicted as to go for the brunette or just sit here.

Impatient, Pikachu let out a spark as it bounced up and down on the grass and finally leapt right at the hero who jolted a bit. Looking at his fellow veteran with confusion, the Pokemon urged him to go after the Hyrule queen as she was half way through the fields. The swordsman didn't move, let alone budge at the simple request the little smasher had informed through body language. Frustrated, another bounce current of electricity tackled the green clad hero, who scowled at the repeated action.

Not caring about the dirty look he received from his fellow veteran, Pikachu just motioned his front paws over to the young woman who's back was facing them. Making a few short remarks in his own tongue, he narrowly missed the movement of Link finally getting up. Feeling a bit overwhelmed at the sudden change of heart, his eyes directed at the ranger who was running after the queen. Placing his paws at his sides, he let his chest up and gave a victorious grin with his teeth showing and his eyes closed.

Success. His plan had worked perfectly to finally have the dense swordsman cave into unlocking himself from a cage of contempt. In content and satisfactory, the Pokemon's tail twitched as he perked his ears to see that Zelda had stopped in her tracks with Link finally catching up and scratching the back of his head. The queen had a surprised look on her face to find that the swordsman had a good amount of blush covering his face as he stumbled with his words. Though the brunette giggled as she shut her eyes and kept laughing full heartedly at how her rescuer could be so clumsy with his words.

Zelda still laughed at how much Link tripped with his breath and stumbled his words. Even though he found the laugh quiet adorable, his nervousness escalated second by second because of her song like laugh. Due to this embarrassment that was unintentional he rubbed the back of his neck with one eyes shut down by force and the other open. A blush was stretched across his face with a deep scarlet that made him look more like a child than the grown adult he was. The sapphire eyed Hylian tried to breathe as her eyes fluttered open slightly with a placid smile on her lips with Link rubbing the back of his neck with his elbow up in the air.

Sighing, Pikachu forgot about how his friend wasn't so good with talking with the female Hylian who served as a distraction and motivation. Tilting his head, he released that prideful stance and left his front paws dangling in front of his chest as his tail became languid at the set back. His ears lazed down by his head as he fell forward and lied on his stomach. He was too tired from today's plan maybe he should try again tomorrow.

* * *

Hmm...Yes I was inspired to write this because of an amazing fan made animation of SSBB by a youtube user RaishiTsuwabuki. The moment between Link and Zelda was just too overwhelming even though it was just a fluffy moment. -scratches back of head-Yeah I guess I got soft, but I'm a real Zelink fan so I decided to stay up late writing this and finish it in the afternoon. Glad I did. It was so addicting to write. X3.

Hope you enjoyed this one shot and hopefully you'll watch RaishiTsuwabuki's stunning videos.

Paalam~Dream


End file.
